


无法追逐的尽头（番外）

by bulakasama



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, 盾冬 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 01:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19263088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulakasama/pseuds/bulakasama
Summary: 就是一个小破车，头次发车有点害怕（并不





	无法追逐的尽头（番外）

⚜⚜⚜⚜可接第一章结尾回忆⚜⚜⚜⚜  
　　　Bucky躺在帐篷中睡不着觉，眼睛盯着月光渗进来的缝隙发呆，他的帐篷离人群有点远，因为昨天他刚守完夜，也就懒得再换位置。最近战场上情况比较缓和，今天守夜的士兵应该是参加军队里的狂欢去了，他也就只能帮那个人守一晚上。

　　突然帘子被撩开，月光被完全挡住，他顿时翻身拿起了一把楔式手枪指着门口，待看清来人后他摇头笑了笑。

　　“怎么，Stevie是想你的Bucky哥哥了吗？”他开玩笑地用轻佻的眼神望着站在门口的高大男人，将枪放下。

　　Steve只是皱眉抱怨：“那边太吵了，我的听力又过于厉害。我从一个士兵口中得知Bucky你今晚帮他守夜，便想来你这里躲躲。”

　　“这样，那你竟然不好好管管他们，这可真不像你的风格，大英雄。”

　　“哎，可别嘲笑我啊Buck……Well，他们的神经可紧绷了一段日子，让他们休息休息也是可以的嘛。不过啊，难道Bucky不愿收留你可怜的Stevei过一夜吗？”

　　“我可没说那样的话。你带被子了吗？喂喂喂，等一下……”他话还未说完，Captain便脱去了外套长裤只穿着内裤钻进了他的被窝。

　　“小时候我们也常这样睡的，有什么嘛，都是男人。”Steve还朝他的方向移了移，可是他们两人的身体都壮实得不行，一张被子根本盖不住，身体上的接触也是无法避免。

　　Bucky有些抗拒地往外挪了挪，他的气息就在自己的颈后，好近，让他的身体发软，那是Steve身上专属的香味。他强迫自己闭上眼睛，不要去乱想。  
　　  
　　就这样浑浑噩噩迷迷糊糊地眯到了半夜，Bucky的睡意终于完全地消失了，Steve呼出的热气轻轻拂过他的后颈，在一路向下聚集到小腹，勾起一大团不能掩盖的火。  
　　  
　　他大概是起反应了，无论是前面的阴茎还是后面的肉穴都变得粘糊不堪，这个秘密除了Bunres夫妇再没有任何一个人知道，他有女生的性器。他害怕Steve会将他当成怪物而永远离开他，于是他从成年后便再也不和Steve睡在一张床上。他不想和他的布鲁克林男孩分开，即使他一直都知道，自己的心意究竟是什么样子的。  
　　  
　　他喜欢着Steve，从他们还是孩子的时候就一直一直喜欢他。  
　　  
　　所以他要把他最好的东西都留给那个金发男孩，即使他什么都不知道，即使他想要和其他的女人在一起，他都无怨无悔，心甘情愿。  
　　  
　　他小心地转身，面向男人，他的睡姿还是和小时候，傻乎乎的。他缓缓伸出温暖的左手去抚摸男人的脸庞，却在下一秒被用力地抓住了手腕。  
　　  
　　Steve还半闭着那双好看的眼睛，脑袋中却早就清醒不已，刚刚Bucky是想要摸他吗？？  
　　  
　　随着两人的动作，Bucky明显地感觉到有反应的人并不是只有他一个，Steve也顶到了他的大腿。  
　　  
　　Steve没有想到自己竟然在朋友的床上夜勃了，这也不能说不常见，毕竟是寻常的生理反应，只是尴尬从两人身上散发出来弥漫在整个帐篷中。  
　　  
　　Bucky想，这或许是他最后的机会，能够稍稍满足一下自己煎熬的内心，他想试一试，他想把所有的自己都献给Steve。可是Bucky却从未想过他是否愿意接受。  
　　  
　　他快速翻身跨上Steve紧致的腰腹，在Steve震惊的眼神中，借着月光吻上了他的唇。  
　　  
　　Steve的味道充斥着他整个口腔，暖洋洋的，带着淡淡的香味，Bucky有些着急，他没有办法打开Steve的牙关，他想要更深的接触。  
　　  
　　Steve只能盯着他，不知道该如何是好，他觉得这应该是错误的，他们都是男人，还有他刚刚得到Peggy的倾心，他必须推开Buck。  
　　  
　　可是，趴在他胸口上的男人眼睛湿漉漉的，天，这还是那个他记忆里骄傲的Bucky吗？他有些犹豫，但就在这片刻一条温温的湿润的舌头便钻进他的口腔和他的纠结在一起。  
　　  
　　好吧，只是性爱而已，没什么大不了的，不是吗？  
　　  
　　于是他开始回吻起来，双手也攀上了身上人的腰间。  
　　  
　　Bucky不敢相信地睁大了眼睛，，愉悦感顿时填满了整颗心脏，他们脱着彼此的衣物，鉴于Steve只剩下一条内裤，最终他极快地和Bucky坦诚相见了。  
　　  
　　Bucky伏在他的腿间，先是用手抚摸着他半勃的阴茎，撸动着，待他完全进入状态时，用那湿湿的舌尖卷入口中，滋滋地吸允起来。他的技术不能说高明，但他知道Buck是有过情人的，但是都是一些笑起来超级甜的金发女郎。男人的话，还未曾听说过。  
　　  
　　嗯，确实很舒服，在他的嘴里。  
　　  
　　Bycky用手从裤兜中掏出自己的性器用一只手照顾着，猛地，他被一股大力拉起。他被Steve拥在怀间那人的手就这样试探着向下摸索。他会发现的吧，Bucky这样想。  
　　  
　　在Steve抚过他的阴囊时，他战栗了片刻，因为那只手停在了他隐秘的穴口，那里还在不断涌出液体。  
　　  
　　“你……”Steve正想开口，便被Bucky的泪将话逼了回去。他急忙用大拇指擦去不断掉落的泪珠。  
　　  
　　“Bucky，我不知道你有这个，嗯，没事的，你还是我的Bucky哥哥的，如果你不想用它的话，我绝对，绝对不会碰它。”  
　　  
　　他又被Bucky吻住，而后Bucky在他的耳边喃喃道：“不，我想你进去就这儿。”  
　　  
　　真可悲啊，Banres要用这样的方法留住他。  
　　  
　　Steve温柔地为他做着扩张，他太紧了，而Steve的阴茎又太大太大了，他一定会吃不消的。Steve不停地吻着他的脖子，脸颊，乳首，他挑逗着他兴奋的每一个点，让他在他的手指上第一次绽放。  
　　  
　　他沉浸在高潮的余韵中，身体还在微微颤抖，Steve带上部队发的套子，将龟头抵在他花穴的入口，慢慢的磨蹭着，一点一点地往里肏。酥麻感从脊椎蔓延上大脑，可是随着柱身的进去，丝丝的刺痛感不断袭来，越来越疼，身体撕裂更加感觉明显。  
　　  
　　“疼……”他抽了口气，在Steve完全进去之后，太大了，他撑得他的小穴满满的，连血液都只能一点点渗出来。  
　　  
　　是第一次吧，这么痛苦。Steve揉着Bucky的头发，亲吻他紧闭的眼睛，安慰着他。  
　　  
　　可是一旦习惯，那快感就只会将人淹没在欲望的海洋中。酸麻感从Steve的肉棒慢慢传入他的穴道，胀胀的，舒服得很。  
　　  
　　“啊……Stevie，好深，太，太深了！”他抓着男人宽厚的肩膀呻吟着，在他的耳边吻着。  
　　  
　　“嗯，嗯，好胀，好大，小穴不行了，会合不上的……”他感到有涎水从自己嘴角滴落。  
　　  
　　“要，要去了，Steve！再深一点，好舒服……”  
　　  
　　他的身体不停痉挛着，抱着Steve的肩背，流着泪尖叫。这收缩太用力了，Steve也被榨出了精液。  
　　  
　　他将套子扯下来，正想说去打理打理身体，便看见Bucky仍在一张一合的穴肉，双眼迷离，灰蓝色的眸子全是雾气，脚趾也蜷缩着。他的阴茎以肉眼可见的速度再次肿胀起来。不过已经没有多的避孕套可以用了，毕竟他太久没有过性生活，因为Peggy的原因，他要尊重她的。不过Bucky的话，他们的关系是永远永远不会改变的，他只会是他一生最好的挚友。  
　　  
　　应该不会有事吧，不戴套子的话……毕竟Bucky还是男人不是吗？他再一次俯下身，将火热的肉棒送入Bucky的深处。  
　　  
　　再次被填满的感觉舒服得他只能流泪，他的Steve啊，以后就可以永远属于他一个人了。  
　　  
　　Steve的双手用力地握着他的臀肉甚至向两边扳开让自己每一次都可以进得特别深，那狭窄湿透的穴道里，让他酣畅淋漓至极。Bucky的身子几乎整个被他抬起而后两人又一起坠入不算柔软的被褥中，他觉得惊讶不已，Bucky的小穴竟然可以完全容纳他，一点也不少地含着。  
　　  
　　他将Bucky抱起来跨坐在他的大腿上，这个动作让怀中的美人一惊，达到了巅峰。  
　　  
　　“啊！Fuuuck me more…”Bucky全身都在颤抖，将他抱得很紧，他不得不低声安慰他。  
　　  
　　“baby，你真的太棒了，没事，只是一次强烈的高潮罢了。”他吻掉他嘴角的涎液，“马上会给你更多的。”  
　　  
　　他不停耸动着精壮的腰肢，阴茎不停戳着那一个临界点。耳边是Bucky好听的呻吟让他竟然觉得特别开心，但是他知道的，这不过是寂寞的夜里彼此的一次慰藉。  
　　  
　　白色的精液进入身体的深处Steve也觉得体力不支，伏在他的肩上喘息，他则用左手顺着那头金色耀眼的头发。  
　　  
　　可是，还是好想哭，他觉得太幸福了，幸福得快要溢出来了。那时候的他还天真地认为他们两人都是相爱着对方。  
　　  
　　这全部都由他开始，是他诱惑的Steve，是他故意要怀上那个孩子，全是他的错，是他害死了它。Steve从来都是受害的那一方，所以，他应该离开，应该去还Peggy一生。他没有资格抱怨，而同样的他就早该死在西伯利亚的冰川上，没有未来。  
　　

**Author's Note:**

> 真的完了。。。。


End file.
